The Outsiders Prequel
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: Pony and the gang see some new people in this , taking place before the memorable S.E. Hinton story. Theyll take you through a journey of adventure, fights, and for some, love.


**Chapter 1 **

The sun shone brightly through my window, the warmth of it covering my body. I heard light footsteps coming toward me, and light breathing coming from beside

me. Darry opened the door, or that's who I guessed it was. I opened my eyes, knowing if I didn't, he would tickle me until I couldn't breathe. I sat up yawning, finding

Sandy, Soda's girl, standing next to the bed, glancing at me. I turned red, remembering that I sleep in my underwear, without the covers on me. I pulled them up, and

looked at her. "Sorry I woke you up Ponyboy." I shrugged. "Its fine, I have to get up anyway. Was Sodapop supposed to go somewhere with ya or somethin'?" Sandy

rubbed her arm. "No," she looked at him and back at me, "Can you give this to him when he's up?" She handed me a note, as I nodded. "Thank you." She began to

walk out. "Is it important?" She looked back and nodded, then walked away, leaving me a little scared to find out what this note says.

I slowly got out of my bed, and walked to the kitchen. Dar was cooking and Johnny and Dallas were sitting at the table. "Did you get Soda up?" Darrel looked up

from cooking, and I shook my head. "He… he should sleep a little longer." Darry looked at me confused, "Why?" I showed him the note. He read it, and sighed. "She

keeps doing that to him… let him sleep." I took a seat next to Johnny, and Dally ruffled my hair. "Hey kid." A gave him a little glare, and fixed my hair. He grinned, and

ruffled Johnny's hair too, but Johnny merely smiled, he loved attention from Dally. "Hey Johnnycake." I grinned at him, and he grinned back. "Hi." He looked at me, and I

noticed a new bruise on his cheek bone. I think he realized, and looked away quickly. Dally bit his lip, and he noticed what I did too. Johnny was covered in bruises, and

it was making him mad. Darry sat the food down, and walked toward my bedroom. "So what's the deal Johnny…?" Johnny glanced up under his bangs at Dallas. "What

do ya mean?" Dally tapped on the table, and looked him in the eyes. "All the bruises… is your dad hitting you again?" Johnny looked down, and tugged at a loose string

on his pants, not answering. Dally just sighed, and dropped it, we all knew that was a touchy subject with Johnny, all he wanted was his parents to care about him. In

return, they just yelled at him and beat him.

Soda walked lazily out with Darry, and Sat across from me at the table. "Hey guys…" He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Darry sat a plate of food in front of him. "You

want anything else Pepsi-Cola?" Soda looked around, and looked at Darry. "What happened…?" I looked at Soda. He looked back, and I looked down. "Did someone

die?" Darry shook his head. "You only call me that when somethin's up…" I sighed, and slid the note over to him, biting my lip. "What's this?" Soda took it, and began

reading. "Sandy came by…" I told him, and looked at him. Soda stared blankly at the note, and slowly stood up. "Soda…" Dally said. "I'm fine…" He walked toward the

room, not saying another word, shutting the door quietly behind him. I stood up, and looked at the door. "It would've been better if she hadn't come back in the first

place…" I began walking toward the room, and Darry grabbed my arm. "Maybe you should wait a bit…" I lightly pulled away, and continued to the room. I think he

realized why I was the one going. Soda and I were close.

I quietly opened the door, and walked in, seeing Sodapop sitting on the bed staring at the wall. I walked over, and sat next to him. I knew it was better if I didn't

say anything, so I just leaned my head on his shoulder. I could feel his uneven breathing, as if he was about to bawl. He sat as still as he could and just continued to

stare at the wall. I sat up, and looked at him. "So- Soda…" –he turned his head slowly, and I noticed he had begun to cry. "Why does this happen?" I shrugged, and

saw that he was about to break. We all put on an act when it came to being upset, trying to look tuff and all. I patted his arm, and he just started bawling. I hated

seeing any of the gang upset and like this, but I think seeing Soda was the worst thing ever. I began to cry, which I couldn't help. I'm a sympathetic crier and Soda was

crying enough to soak my shirt. I felt bad. This was the third time in two months Sandy has broken up with Sodapop. The door opened, and Steve walked in.

Steve sat on the bed, with a pissed off look on his face. He put a hand on Sodapop's back, and he didn't move, other than the movement from him crying. Steve

looked at me, and looked at Soda. "Soda… you okay bud?" Steve was near tears, he loved Soda as much as I did. Soda had stopped crying for a while, but wouldn't

say a single word. All he did was stare at the wall. Darry walked in and sat by me. Soda wouldn't respond to anyone, not even me. Little by little each of the gang came

and went, Steve and I stayed no matter what. Johnny was the last to come in, sitting it the corner. Steve stood up, and patted Soda's back "I gotta pick Evie and her

friend up… I'll be back…" Steve left, and Dar came in. "Pony," shook my head, knowing he wanted me to leave. Johnny sat closer. He just looked at me, and I knew

what he was thinking. We didn't have to talk for me to know he was going to stay. I don't know, but we all seemed to open up to Johnny, no matter what it was about.

I sat in the living room, and listened to them talking.

Soda had finally talked to Johnny, and Johnny appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. "He wants to be alone right now…" I nodded, and Johnny sat by me. "Where's Dallas?" Johnny looked around. "He went to go pick up a friend." Johnny looked a bit sad, like a little kid who got his toy taken away. I let out a little chuckle. "Oh you know you're still his favorite." Johnny smiled. "You really think I am?" I nodded, and Soda sat by me, putting his feet up, and lit a cigarette. I looked at him, and sighed. He doesn't smoke much, so I know he's still upset.

Steve walked in with Evie and her friend. "Hi… this is Jessica Lee." Jessica waved at us shyly. She sat down next to Sodapop, and Soda looked at her, and looked

away quickly. She rubbed her arm, obviously nervous around strangers, kind of like Johnnycake. "I'm Ponyboy…" Jessica grinned at me. "Nice to meet you." Soda

glanced at her again, and extended his hand. "I-I'm Sodapop…" She shook his hand and blushed a little. "Hi…" she grinned. They didn't let go and just looked at each

other. I raised an eyebrow looking at Johnny. Johnny nodded, knowing maybe she would distract Soda. It wouldn't be a bad thing.

Dallas had come through the door next. He walked in with a guy, his friend from New York, and Johnny kind of frowned. I chuckled at him and Johnny threw a pillow

at my face. Dally sat down by Jess, and put an arm around her. She looked at him and blushed. "Hey sweetie…" Dally said biting his lip. She turned a bright color of red,

and looked at him. "H-hi…" She scooted away a little. Dally just followed. "Oh, that's Brodie Alexander. We hung out when I was in New York." He waved, and sat on

Jessica's other side, and did the same thing Dally did, and winked at her. Her eyes grew wide, and she stood up. The Brodie kid smacked her back side, and in return

she smacked his face. "What the hell!?" She looked like she was about to kill him, that's when I realized she wasn't as shy as I thought. Soda came back in. "You

alright Jess?" He looked at Brodie. "Who are you?" "Brodie. You?" "I'm Sodapop." Brodie nodded, and grabbed Jessica's hand. She tried pulling away, causing Soda to

grow protective, even though they weren't dating, and pulled her over to him. Brodie just shrugged, and started to talk about some action he got back in New York to

Dal. Johnny wasn't having a very good time, and this made me wonder if this is how Dally felt when Johnny and I had conversations in front of him, and he didn't

understand.

Jessica, Brodie, Evie, and the rest of the gang are all going to stay at our house. Another friend of Evie and Jess is supposed to be coming also. I hope she was

nicer than Dal's friend, but Jess was alright. She just had a hard time fending off that Brodie kid. Soda didn't like him much, and neither did Johnny. Obviously for

different reasons. Dally wasn't paying much attention to Johnny, which was unusual, and Soda seemed to have gotten a little crush on Jess. And I don't blame him. She

was pretty. Brodie, was a tough guy, or at least on the outside, and was pretty handsome, not like Soda though, more like Darry, and had eyes just about as cold too.

I didn't know a lot about him, but I could tell something happened with his family. He was like a clone of Dallas Winston the way he acted, and that scared me. It really

shocked me that Johnny wasn't anything like Dally, and I'm sure he liked him more than Brodie did. Johnny was getting really upset because every time he tried to talk

to Dally, he ignored him. Hopefully Brodie won't be staying very long…


End file.
